Understood by the Heart
by Prevailing Joy
Summary: When a love so perfect is lost, is the lover left behind doomed to a lifetime of loneliness? Is it possible for another love to find their way to the lover? Will the lover's heart be open to new love? A reluctant Vincent finds himself drawn to a mysterious woman.
1. Chapter 1

Utica, NY April 1965

"…she cried, 'No dearest Beast, you can't die, I love you, I do want to marry you' then she kissed him. Suddenly the Beast transformed into a handsome King. Afterwards, Beast told her of the terrible curse he was under and that only true love could break the curse. There was great rejoicing in the Kingdom the day the King took Beauty for his bride…and they lived happily ever after." Bonnie Alvarez closed the book and looked at her sleepy four year old daughter and smiled. "Now my little beauty, it's time for you to go to sleep" as she pulled the blanket over the child.

"Momma, I don't want the Beast to become a handsome King, I love him just like he is" the little girl said with a yawn. "Someday I'm gonna marry the beast and we'll live happily ever after and live in the cave with all of the children"

"OK sweetheart, you just…wait a minute, the book says he lived in a castle. We've read this story many, many times. Why do you think he lives in a cave?"

"Because Momma, that's where he really lives" she explained with yet another yawn.

As she watched her daughter drift off to sleep, Bonnie thought about what she said. 'That's where he really lives' she had said. Maybe they had read the story too many times? Bonnie shook her head patiently at her sleeping daughter, "Oh, my little Allie, what a fine imagination you have, just like your father". Perhaps she was missing Al too, Bonnie thought sadly, he'd only been gone a few months leaving her alone with two small children but she still felt his loss keenly. Six year old Phillip seemed to have gotten over the loss the fastest, but he had grown very close to his grandfather, Fernando Alvarez, who they were now living with. Fernando was not the kind and patient man his son had been. But she had no means to support herself presently and Phillip really did adore him. This would only be a temporary situation and she could bear being in the same house with him for the sake of the children, for now.

Somewhere beneath New York City, NY September 1993

The little boy was out of breath and red in the face from running. He had been Above in the park with several of the older children and a few of the adults. They had been running around for hours before they were called back to come home. He was sad that his Papa couldn't join in the fun. He was told his Papa couldn't go out in the park during the day. They had tried to explain to him why but young Jacob just did not understand the concept of different. His Papa was the most wonderful person in the world. Why shouldn't other people see him? Then they would know it too.

Vincent watched his son return and sighed with relief. Today was the first time he had allowed Jacob to go above with others for an afternoon outing. It was hard to let his son go, but Jacob did not have the same features to prevent him from going out into the sun that his father possessed. Vincent wanted Jacob to have the fullness of life he was prevented from having. Had Catherine lived he would now have that fullness, but she did not. Jacob was his reason for living but as his son grew older he needed Vincent less and less. The restlessness that had been prevalent in his life prior to meeting Catherine seemed to be returning. She had filled the need he had been seeking, to love and be loved. He realized too that Catherine also represented what he couldn't have, the world above. He was initially drawn to her for that reason.

"Vincent, could you come into my study a moment, I wanted to talk to you about Diana bringing her new husband to meet us" Father said, interrupting Vincent's musings.

"But Father, I thought it was all arranged, he is to come with Diana on Friday for the play the children are performing" Vincent said patiently. It was well known Father did not like the idea of bringing the man Below.

"Yes, yes, I know, but the man is still a police officer and is required to uphold the law. You know our very community is probably breaking hundreds of laws. The only reason I agreed is because he has already met you and has accepted you."

"Father, he is a fine man who understands our need for secrecy, remember, Diana is also a police officer and she has kept our secret for years now." Vincent reminded him. "…And, I might add that all of our helpers' immediate families are aware of us as well"

Father looked up in defeat.

"Father, it's going to be all right, I promise" Vincent said as he embraced Father briefly.

Friday night came and the chamber the children were performing in was filled with laughter. Young Luke, Kanin and Olivia's son played the part of the troll under the bridge, while Lena's daughter, Cathy and Vincent's son, Jacob each played one of the goats. 'Three Billy Goats Gruff 'had been condensed into two and what should've been a story of clever goats completely fell into chaos with hilarious results.

When the story was over, the adults were wiping away the tears of laughter. John Fitzwilliam, Diana's husband was enjoying the evening completely. When he had first arrived he was dumbfounded at the size and organization of the community. "To have a working, thriving community so far below the streets of the city is an incredible accomplishment" He turned to Father "You have much to be proud of, and I assure you, your secret is safe with me sir"

Diana approached them and smiled, "Father, my husband is a bit like me, we will sometimes look the other way if it serves people best. After all, the law was made for people; people weren't made for the law."

Diana tugged John's hand to pull him to a new sight, the underground falls, with Vincent leading the way. John was awed at the sight; he drew Diana closer to him as they watched the falls in silence. Vincent suddenly felt as if he were intruding on something intimate. It was a sense of their love, as if they were the only two people in the world.

Vincent suddenly drew in a breath of pain. The feeling of loss shot through him. He realized that he once had this kind of love and would never have it again. Of all the things he hated most it was self-pity. He had to remember, he was the one who was with Jacob, the one who still lived to love his family and friends. She could never have these things again.

After John and Diana had left and Jacob was safely tucked into bed, Vincent was left alone with his thoughts. He began pacing and then walking. Before he knew it he found himself in Father's chamber.

"Vincent, you couldn't sleep?" Father asked "Well come and play a game of chess with me, it's been awhile since we had some time together"

"Thank you, no Father. I am feeling, oh, Father, I don't know what I'm feeling" Vincent sat down and slumped in the chair.

"Tell me" Father quietly instructed.

Vincent looked up at him. "Father, I've been at my wits ends, I am feeling lost and more than a little restless"

"Is it about Catherine?" Father asked.

"Yes, no…Oh, I don't know. I've been feeling lonely, but how can that be, when I have Jacob and all of you?"

"You're feeling restless? Like before, before Catherine?"

"Yes" Vincent answered simply.

"Vincent, Jacob is growing up. You have allowed yourself to mourn Catherine but you have also been very focused on your son. Now that he needs you less, you will, of course naturally begin to have time to think beyond his needs. Vincent, even though Catherine is gone, you are no less a man. You have the same emotional needs and…" Father hesitated "…and physical desires. You should open yourself to the idea of…of love"

"Never! Father, I could never betray Catherine, or our love. How can you even think, to suggest…"

"Vincent, Vincent, calm yourself. I don't think loving another would be a betrayal of your love for Catherine. She would've wanted it for you as you would have for her. Margaret was the great love of my life, for years I grieved for our marriage and later for her. Still I had other lovers and I eventually opened my heart again, not once but twice. I loved, Jessica. She was a wonderful exciting woman and I even considered leaving everything I had built to be with her. Now I have Mary. A woman so devoted to me for so many years that in my foolishness I failed to see her. Now I am glad to have her in my life and I hope to spend the rest of my days with her." Father added the last cryptically and with a slight smile.

"Father, are you telling me that you and Mary…?"

"Vincent, I want to ask her to be my wife; to wed me in a joining ceremony. I was going to wait till Winterfest, but neither of us is getting younger. Will you be my Best Man? "

"Father, I'd be more than honored, I'd be so pleased…oh Father, this is wonderful news"

Father smiled at Vincent. "Do you think I would be less happy for you, any of us?"

Vincent stopped and looked at him "Point taken Father. Now are you really going to ask Mary to be your wife or was that part of the lesson?"

"No, that part is real. But I am happy to make it part of the lesson." Father said cheerfully.

It seemed like only a few years before, Father would never have considered Vincent in a love relationship. Now he was here encouraging him to find it. But Father did not understand about his love for Catherine. Vincent knew Lena still loved him and would have gladly come to his bed if he asked. He was sure that was the love Father had been encouraging him into. But while he loved Lena, it was not the kind of love between lovers. She deserved better than that, she deserved a love returned.

Some weeks later, another sleepless night assailed Vincent. He finally found himself doing something he hadn't done in years. He made his way Above, to wander the city. To find…something, he didn't know what yet.

The Alley ways had not changed they were still dingy and dirty but afforded him protection. Night after night he wandered.

Vincent would listen to the street people; he had always been intrigued by their sad stories. Many of the stories would sometimes tie with other stories he heard. He began to hear stories of the 'Street Angel'. At first he thought it was one of the prostitutes who frequented the area. He soon realized the Angel was someone who brought kindness to many of the people of the streets. She was one of them, or at least that was what he picked up. She certainly wasn't a social worker who would have tried to involve herself in the lives of the street people. Nor was she a well-meaning religious person, whose main interest was to save souls.

One night Vincent had the fortune to see the 'Angel' in action. An elderly street person, a woman who everyone called Markers had become very ill. In fact Markers was dying. Vincent could sense death approaching. There was nothing he or anyone else could do. Years of alcohol abuse had taken its toll. He heard her before he saw her. She was humming a soft tune to Markers as she held her in what Vincent saw as a loving embrace. She quietly spoke to Markers, to make sure she knew somebody was there, that they cared. She acted as a mother would with her child. Vincent could sense the love coming from 'The Angel'

He watched for hours, mesmerized by the scene playing out before him. 'Angel' was dressed in all black and had a hood over her head. He couldn't see her face as she was turned away from him. Around 3:00 am he heard Markers breath become short and raspy and then simply stop. Then the woman holding her quietly said "Vaya con Dios, mi querido". She then gently lowered Markers body back down onto the pile of rags she had been lying on and stood up. As she turned, Vincent was finally able to see her face or at least he would have seen her face if she did not have a black scarf covering most of it. He could see her eyes however. In the darkness he couldn't tell what color they were but he could see them shining with tears. He wondered if Marker had been a relative or dear friend.

As the months went by and the city streets grew colder he found 'Angel' many times, offering a sympathetic shoulder to a lost teen or giving first aid to a prostitute who had been injured by a violent customer. Sometimes she would give what he was sure was her meal for the night to someone who needed it more. She was puzzling to him. She was obviously not a prostitute, nor was she an addict or even an alcoholic. Why was she living in the streets? She seemed healthy and capable of getting a job and a home. Perhaps the cover over her face told the tale. In all the times he saw her, she always covered her face.

There was also something else; something unexpected was beginning to happen. He hadn't noticed it at first but it began to grow stronger and stronger till it could no longer be ignored, a bond was forming. Not like the one he had with Catherine, but not unlike it either. He could sense when she was in the area and he was drawn to her. He had no idea who she was, how old she was and what kind of terrible thing was she hiding under that scarf. One night he found out.

The first snow had come very early that year and many of the homeless found their different venues to keep themselves warm. Vincent had been staying Below during these cold nights though 'Angel' was never far from his thoughts. Two days before Thanksgiving, he felt it, fear, coming from her. He raced to her rescue.

There were four of them, drunk and looking for trouble. She had tried so hard to stay to the shadows but it had grown too cold and she needed to find a warmer place to sleep. They found her as she wandered down the wrong alley at the wrong time. They started with taunts about her scarf and then began to terrorize her with threats of violence if she fought them. One of them pulled the scarf away. "It's you" he said with a hiss. He punched her in the stomach and showed her face to his friends. They decided they were each going to have a turn with her and nobody would care if they did. Maybe they'd even get a medal for it.

Vincent the hero wasn't always on time as he knew only too well. She had been savagely raped by her first attacker and beaten by one of the others when Vincent arrived. In his rage he ripped two of them apart and snapped the necks of the other two before he was through. Only afterwards did he find her lying quietly on the ground. She had already pulled her tightly around her face and had her knees drawn up in a fetal like position. She was crying so quietly even he could barely hear her, then she fell over and passed out. There was a lot of blood around her. He knew it to be hers. He had to get her to Father and quickly.

Father was surprised when Vincent arrived with his unexpected guest. "Vincent, what's happened? Who is this?"

"Father, she's been injured she's bleeding badly. I didn't stop to see from where. All I knew was to get her to you as soon as possible." Vincent said breathlessly.

Without bothering to remove the scarf covering her face Father quickly ripped open the shirt she had been wearing. There was bruising and lacerations and a knife wound in her side. "Oh, my dear Lord" Father said, and prayed that the knife missed her vital organs.

The bleeding was slowing down and her pulse stayed strong. There were other signs that she would recover from her injuries. Vincent explained about the rape and beating. Father determined it would be best to have a woman present to comfort her when she woke up. He called for Mary to help.

Father and Mary quickly cleaned and dressed her wounds. Once that was done they set out to remove the tightly wound scarf around her face. As they were doing so she regained consciousness. "Don't "she pleaded.

"My dear", Mary said, "we will not judge you by the way you look. Please let us remove this scarf, it is constricting and you will rest more comfortably without it." Still she refused. Vincent approached; she looked at him but showed no sign of fear, only curiosity. "What is your name?" he asked, as he had once asked another woman many years before. She looked at him with sad tear filled eyes and said "Io" then turned away from him.

"Io? What an unusual name" Said Mary.

"No, Mary I don't think it's her real name, is it my dear" said Father.

The woman said nothing.

"Come now, I have to remove your scarf, it will be alright" He said in a compassionate yet authoritative voice. As the last layer of the scarf was removed and the light was shone upon her face, Mary, Father and Vincent gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She had regained consciousness and found herself surrounded by three people. Two of the people were older, a man and woman who appeared to be a couple. The third person was the most amazing man she had ever laid eyes on. His face was animal looking, maybe feline like, but his deep blue eyes had a depth of intelligence and compassion she had rarely seen before.

They wanted to remove her scarf. Reality came rushing back. "Don't" were the first words she could think to say. 'No, they can't see' me she thought with rising panic. Her heart was racing as the older woman tried to calm her.

Then the amazing man asked her for her name. His voiced calmed the panic but brought to the forefront all of her troubles too. Nobody was ever kind to her anymore, not since…

"Io" she had responded. It wasn't likely that they would understand the significance of the name, but it was significant to her. She wanted to cry and she turned her head away.

The older man finally got her to respond again by insisting on removing the scarf. It was choking her. She had wound it back on too tightly in her terror. She knew there was no point in fighting it anymore and allowed it to be removed. She felt the cool air touch her face and neck as she heard them gasp.

Vincent, Father and Mary were stunned. Before them was a woman of incomparable beauty. Her skin was creamy and fair, her hair was shiny and jet black with a natural wave and her eyes were clear and striking, the color of the Caribbean Sea. The shape of her face and the rest of her features were, without argument, perfection.

"The face that launched a thousand ships" said Father without realizing he spoke his thought out loud.

She realized that they were stunned by her looks and not in recognition.

"We're sorry for staring" said Vincent, "It's just that because you covered your face so fiercely we thought you hid scars or something you did not want the world to see. We did not expect such beauty"

"Oh" was all she could say. She was filled with relief. They didn't recognize her.

She looked at them for a few silent moments as they in turn regarded her.

"My dear, are you feeling any pain?" Father asked breaking the reverie.

Pain? Yes, there was pain, she'd been beaten and…oh dear God. She began the weep again.

"They, they..." she sobbed, unable to say the word 'rape'

Mary held her and rocked her in her arms. "Hush, dear one, they cannot harm you anymore. You're safe here"

She sobbed harder. It had been a very long time since anyone had shown compassion to her and she had lost so much. When her tears subsided she drew her strength to herself again.

"I'm sorry" she said "I don't usually allow myself to feel self-pity. I'm alright now, thank you". She tried to sit up as she dabbed away the tears, but a fresh wave of pain hit her.

Father, seeing her wince, pulled out a couple of tablets and offered them to her. "Here child, take these, they'll help with the pain, and they'll also help you sleep."

She took them gratefully and lay back down.

"Thank you for your kindness. I was a bit rude earlier, I'm sorry. My name is Allison." She said sleepily but offered no more information.

"My name is Vincent, and this is Mary and Father" the amazing man said to her.

Vincent, she thought as her mind clouded; his name is Vincent.

Within moments she was sleeping.

Mary stayed with her, pulling up a chair to get comfortable, it would be a long night.

"Father" Vincent said as they entered Father's library "Why would Allison cover up her beauty? There are so many women above who would use such beauty to gain access to the most lavish of life styles, yet she hides her face and lives in the streets. Why?" Vincent asked thoughtfully. "And what was her purpose when she first gave us the name is Io?"

"I'm not sure Vincent. Perhaps the two are connected; it was a rather ambiguous thing to say."

"Io is one of the moons of Jupiter. It was named for a woman in Greek mythology; I believe the Ionian Sea is also named for her."

"Yes, she was a beautiful woman who became the god Zeus's lover."

"Didn't he turn her into an animal? To hide her from his wife, the goddess Hera" Vincent asked

"Yes, he turned her into a heifer, which Hera demanded to be presented as a gift. Hera had Argus, the all seeing man with a hundred eyes, watch the little heifer. When Hermes killed Argus, Hera had Io chased by a gadfly to drive her mad." Father finished after remembering the tale.

"I wonder Father, why Allison chose Io, of all names to call herself? Do you think she somehow likens herself to Io? "

"I am not sure Vincent, it could be. We will have to wait for her story before we can even guess. Speaking of her story, how did you happen upon her?"

Vincent proceeded to tell what he knew of Allison, everything except the bond. He was a little uncomfortable to reveal that to Father.

Father listened carefully to Vincent's story. "So we have yet another enigma on our hands. Well, you know I love a mystery. She is welcome here if she wishes to stay, pending council's approval of course."

"Of course Father, if that is her wish. Now I had better go and get some sleep, Jacob will be up early. I am very grateful for Samantha's help tonight; she dropped her studies to care for Jacob when I was…" Vincent hesitated

"When you were rescuing Allison? Yes, I wondered about that. How did you know she was in trouble? You ran out of here like you did when Cath…Vincent, do you have a bond with Allison?"

"I think I do. It's not the same as with Catherine. It is not a love bond, but I do find myself admiring her compassion."

"Yes, well you've always been sensitive to people, I thought after your illness you had lost that ability."

"So did I until I realized I had a bond with Jacob. I don't think I ever lost my empathic abilities."

"But Vincent, what happened to your bond with Catherine?" Father asked stunned.

Vincent looked away "I'm not sure Father, Diana has suggested something, but I don't think my heart is ready to accept."

"What did Diana suggest?"

"I don't think I can speak of it yet. Now I must go to bed, goodnight Father."

"Goodnight Vincent." Father said with bewilderment.

The next morning Allison awoke. Her whole body ached from the beating but she knew she would heal. The rape, however shook her. She thought she was free of such attacks. She wasn't careful enough, she would be more wary in the future. HE would not win, not as long as she had breath in her body he would never have the satisfaction. He would have to kill her. Perhaps then she would have blessed relief, but until then she would not allow him to break her.

Allison was now ready to face a new day with new people. They didn't recognize her but that didn't mean they wouldn't eventually find out about her. She would be leaving here soon. She was sure, as soon as they found out; she would be asked to leave, or worse. Where exactly was here? She thought. The night before Allison had been too traumatized to be aware of her surroundings, she now realized she was in some sort of cave. She could also hear metallic tapping sounds and the distant rumbling of something. Subways? Was she underground?

The older woman was sleeping in a chair next to her bed. Mary, Allison recalled, her name is Mary. She stayed up all night in a chair out of concern for me, thought Allison. Allison instantly loved this woman with all of her heart. No matter how she may treat her later when she found out, Mary would always be dear to her.

As Allison was thinking this Mary opened her eyes. "Good morning", Mary said as she became aware that Allison was awake.

"Is it morning? Allison asked

"Yes my dear, how are you feeling?"

"Sore and bruised, but better thank you."

"I want you to know I am here to talk to about anything" Mary offered.

"Thank you Mary, but I will be alright"

"But my dear child, the attack…"

"I'll be Ok, Mary…It's not… it's not the first time I've been…violated. I have learned to cope. I will not give power to the past. I will not allow these men to continue to abuse me after the fact. I am innocent, I am not at fault for their crime." Allison replied vehemently, though her tears told another story.

Not wanting to push, Mary dropped the subject.

"Where am I Mary? Are we underground?"

"Yes, Allison" and Mary gave the tale of the tunnels below the city of New York.

"And Vincent, what of him? Why is he …"

"Different? Nobody knows, but we love him all the same. He is one of the finest men I have ever known." Replied Mary

Changing the subject due to a growling stomach Mary asked "Allison, are you hungry? I know I am, can I get you some hot cereal and some fruit?"

"If it'd be no trouble" Allison replied a little more brightly than necessary. She was hungry; it had been a couple of days since she had a meal. Probably weeks since she had anything really substantial. Though it was close to Thanksgiving, most of the do-gooders didn't come out to help until Thanksgiving Day or the day after to make sure the poor and homeless had a good meal. They always seemed to forget the homeless were hungry everyday.

"No trouble at all" said Mary as she left Allison alone.

A few minutes had past when Allison heard someone approaching. Perhaps one of the men was coming. She knew she really wanted to see the amazing man again. Vincent. She didn't know why but she was drawn to him, to his energy. As if she could somehow be a part of it.

"Hello" said a very young voice

Allison looked over to the doorway and saw a small boy; he had blond hair and blue eyes and a sweet smile for her.

"What's your name?" He asked

She smiled "My name is Allison, what's your name?"

"I'm Jacob. Are you sick?"

"No, but I've been hurt so I have to stay in this bed for a little bit until I heal"

"My Grandpa is a good Doctor and he can take care of you."

"I am glad. I think I feel better already"

"Jacob?" Said a familiar voice," Jacob, you know you don't belong here. Jamie is looking for you, it's bath time."

"OK, Papa, I'll go now. I'm glad to meet you Allison, see you later" Jacob said as he waved and ran off again.

Allison smiled and felt better than she had in a very long time. It'd been so long since she had any contact with a child and she had always loved children so much. Meeting Jacob was a much needed boon to her heart.

"Your son is a beautiful child" Allison said after Jacob had left.

"Thank you, fortunately he resembles his mother"

Allison's heart sunk at the idea that he had a wife. When she rallied again she asked "Oh, I can see a lot of you in him. Is Jamie a babysitter who helps your wife with his bath?"

"Wife?, No I don't have a wife. I lost Jacob's mother when he was born." Vincent said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry" and she really was. She understood loss all too well and how bitterly it affected lives.

"Thank you, I still miss her terribly, but I must go on for Jacob's sake." Replied Vincent, who wondered why he had shared so much with her, a perfect stranger.

"I know, I too have lost people I love" Allison shared in response.

"There's more though" Vincent said as he sensed she hadn't told him everything.

"Yes" she said, but no more than that.

Vincent knew she wasn't ready to tell him more so he pressed no further.

"How are you feeling?" he asked cautiously

"I'm feeling sore, but better thank you. Mary is getting food for me, but what I really need is a bath. I need to scrub away…" The filth she thought but didn't say. From the men who had attacked her.

Vincent understood. "I'm afraid Father wouldn't want you to do that just yet due to your injuries, but I can bring you some cloths, soap and sponges to help you clean up. I'm sure Mary can help if you require any."

"Thank you Vincent. Thank you for everything, not only for all of your kindness but for rescuing me as well."

"Rescue you? I am sorry I...I wish I had come sooner, to spare you…I'm so sorry."

Allison turned her head away so he wouldn't see her tears.

The silence between them was broken by Mary returning with the food. Mary sensed the tension between Allison and Vincent.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine now; I guess I will have these moments for a while. Please forgive me" Allison said tearfully.

"Forgive you? You've done nothing wrong. Your tears are warranted and expected, never feel discomfited because of them." Said Vincent

"Yes, and neither should you apologize for not rescuing me in time. It is neither of our faults. The guilty have met with their final judgment and that is the end of it. I hope that you do not feel guilt for that. They were evil men. They would have hurt me no matter who…" Allison stopped, she had said too much.

Vincent tilted his head and turned away. He had sensed in her first her sorrow, then her indignation, but now sensed her fear. She didn't want him to know something. Allison was becoming more and more mysterious to him. He wanted to know more of her but he wouldn't dream of pushing.

Thanksgiving came and the people of the tunnels celebrated as did the people Above. The Helpers sent their bounty to share with their good friends Below, though none attended the celebration in person. It was a wonderful day. Allison was well enough to join in the meal and was welcomed by everyone with open arms. Nobody recognized her and no one seemed the least bit surprised that she fell sobbing into Mary's arms. Allison had been overwhelmed by their acceptance of her. She was especially surprised by the women. It had been her experience that women, especially younger women were uncomfortable with her beauty and so stayed away from her. But here she was just like everyone else. That made her happier than she had been in a very long time.

Father had been observing Allison during her time, trying to discern who she was and what she was hiding. He recalled when he examined her the day following her attack. He had discovered that she had a caesarean section scar. He did not inquire if she had a child but it played on his mind. Who was she? What had happened to her? Where was her child? Where were her family and her friends? Father was determined to get answers.

Mary had also been observing. She watched as Allison looked to Vincent. Mary could see that Allison was attracted to Vincent. Her face lit up when Vincent entered the room. She seemed to smile more readily and spoke more freely when he was with her. She also noticed that Vincent seemed to spend a lot of time with Allison. Father had said Vincent had a bond with Allison. Mary smiled, perhaps Allison was heaven sent.

After the Thanksgiving meal had been finished and the dishes had been cleaned up it was time to read to the children, a time honored tradition which followed every holiday meal. It was Luke's turn to choose a story and Jacob's turn to choose the adult to read. Everyone had been expecting Jacob to choose his father.

"So Jacob, Luke has chosen 'El árbol generoso'. That is 'The Giving Tree' in Spanish, Española. So the reader must be able to speak Spanish." Explained Father

The children had been learning Spanish and had been read 'El árbol generoso'so many times they understood it and knew it by heart. The reader needed to know how to read it; otherwise the children would challenge their interpretation. There were a limited number of adults who read Spanish; fortunately Vincent was one of them.

"Okay Grandfather, I choose Allison" said a smiling Jacob.

Allison was stunned she was just getting used to the idea of being welcomed by such a warm and loving group. She had not expected to be so honored.

Mary took her stunned moment as fear and started to explain to Jacob "Jacob, Allison might not know…"

"No, Mary, I would be honored. Shel Silverstein's book is one of my favorites and I can read and speak Spanish. My wonderful father Alejandro would read to us in Spanish when I was a child. " Allison said happily.

And so Allison began "Había una vez un árbol que amaba a un pequeño niño…" The children and the adults were captivated by her rendition of the story. The emotion in her voice betrayed hidden feelings for the story. By the end of the story Allison's tears fell unbidden onto the pages of the book.

"I'm so sorry" said Allison as she realized she was crying. "The story always gets to me"

Everyone laughed and agreed, some sniffing and dabbing a few tears away themselves.

After a few minutes Jacob crawled up into Allison's lap and promptly fell asleep. Vincent watched with astonishment. While Jacob was always a personable child he was not overly comfortable with strangers yet he seemed to be drawn to Allison. What was it about this woman?

Vincent had to admit that he too was more than drawn to her. He desired her. He couldn't stop thinking about her. It wasn't her beauty, though he found her very beautiful. She had a kind of inherent passion that called to him, to his passion. He didn't think he was in love with her, no, never that. Love belonged to Catherine only. However, passion could be his again. Catherine had given that to him too. He now knew he could physically love a woman as any man might and without fear. He also knew he was attractive to women. Hadn't he been attractive to his beloved Catherine? To Lena? And yes, even to Lisa. Allison's attraction to him was obvious and strong. She had only been here in the tunnels for less than a week and he already sensed that they were going to become more than friends.

_There is more to come soon. The name "Io" is pronounced "eye-oh" from the Greek. The capital letter i has no serif so it looks like a lower case L. Because of this the name might be mistaken for "Lo" at first glance._

_The English translation for Había una vez un árbol que amaba a un pequeño niño… Once there was a tree and she loved a little boy _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few days after Thanksgiving, Allison was given another physical exam by Father.

"Well my dear, it seems you are on the mend" Father said with a satisfied smile, and then he frowned "My only concern is a possible pregnancy from your attack"

"Pregnancy? No, there is no chance I could be pregnant" Allison whispered.

"But Allison, you were attacked…"

"Oh, I understand what you're saying, what I'm trying to tell you is that I cannot get pregnant. I am…unable"

"But…you have been pregnant, you have a caesarean scar."

"Yes, but there will be no more children now" she sadly replied.

"And the child you delivered?"

"Gone" she whispered, "Gone, but never forgotten" as tears began to quietly fall.

"Dead?" asked Father

Allison merely looked down and nodded.

"The Doctors told me it was a hard delivery and that I might never be able to have another child…and I never have."

"But there's always a chance…"

"No" Allison interrupted, "No chance" and with that Father knew topic was closed.

"Allison, I think it's time for you to consider your future with us now" Father ventured.

"Future?" asked Allison

"Yes, you must decide what you are to do. You can either return Above and live your life as you see fit or if you wish, you may stay here in our Tunnel World. However, if you choose to go back Above we would ask that you keep our secret. Can I count on you to do that?"

"Oh, keep your secret? Yes, of course I will. I would die before revealing it to anyone, I promise. But what if I decide to stay here?"

"We have a council which considers such matters. You would be required to be forthright with us. I know there are a lot of things which you have not shared with us and your secrets are yours to withhold, but we need to know enough to ensure the safety of everyone here."

"Yes, of course, I think I would like to meet with your council."

"Very, well, would you like me to ask the questions now, before we meet with council so that you can answer them with less pressure?"

"Alright, I'll try to tell you what I can"

Father could see Allison mustering up all of her courage. She seemed so vulnerable right now and he was fearful she might fall apart. He knew he needed to approach the questioning with caution.

"Allison, are you wanted by the Police? We cannot harbor criminals or fugitives. If you are a fugitive you will not be turned in, but we would encourage you to turn yourself in for your own sake."

"No, I am not wanted by the Police" She said with a sigh.

"Are you involved in organized crime or running from a criminal?"

"I…don't …" Allison hesitated "No, I am not"

"Why did you just hesitate?"

"There was someone, once, but I think he may have finally forgotten about me. It's been a few years now."

"Did he want you dead?"

"No, he wanted me in pain." She whispered.

"I'm sorry, what? I didn't understand you."

"No, Father, I am certain he is not a threat to this world"

Father did not push further on the topic; it was obvious it caused Allison a great deal of heartache. He asked the rest of the standard questions regarding drug and alcohol usage and abuse of children. Her horrified reaction to the child abuse question was so reflexive that Father could not help but believe her honesty.

"Alright then Allison, do you think you might be up for a council meeting tomorrow night? "

"Tomorrow night will be fine Father"

"I will make sure council knows the answers you have given me today but they will want to know what you have to offer the community. We cannot just take care of you; you would be expected to contribute"

"Of course Father, I wouldn't have it any other way" Allison said with a smile.

"And Father?"

"Yes, Allison?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I like being able to call you Father. My own father passed away when I was very young, though I remember him well. I've had no real Father figure since, no one to really protect me until now. If I am invited to join you, you will have the esteem of a daughter in me. You know, even if I'm not invited, you shall always have my esteem and love"

Father just smiled at her and patted her hand.

Father's questions had opened up an emotional floodgate for Allison. So much she had tried to forget, to put behind her, came back with a rush. She sought solitude for herself to work things out in her mind. She went to the chambers that they had provided to her.

In the privacy of her chambers Allison felt suddenly overwhelmed. She could not contain her pain, her anger. How dared they? Her mind screamed, How dared they? She began to beat her hands against the cool stone of her chamber walls.

Vincent, who had been quietly reading was first interrupted by Allison's emotions when she was being interviewed by Father. He had expected something like this, as he knew Father would be interviewing her that morning. What he did not expect was the sudden blinding rage he felt, coming from outside of him for a change, but no less fierce in its intensity. He could not sit and allow Allison to be alone; he had to go to her.

When Vincent arrived at Allison's chamber her hands were already bloodied from repeatedly hitting the hard jagged wall. Still she raged on. Vincent pulled her to him as she stopped hitting the wall and began to hit him. "HOW DARED THEY?!" she screamed over and over again into his chest.

Vincent allowed her anger to flow for several more minutes until she was left sobbing in his arms. "Oh, Vincent" Allison cried, "How dared they?"

Vincent, sure she was speaking of her attackers, said "Allison, there are no words that I have to comfort you, just know that I am here, that I am a friend and that you are safe now"

Allison looked at Vincent for the first time since he came into the room, her eyes and nose were red from her tears. "Vincent, you are mistaken; you have chosen the perfect words of comfort. Just knowing that I have your friendship brings me more comfort then you know."

Vincent quietly held her in his arms where she fell asleep, worn from the intense emotions that had swept through her.

"Allison, would you care for some tea?" Vincent asked a few minutes after she had awoken from her brief nap. "Perhaps William has some of his banana muffins we can share as well".

Allison looked up at him and smiled "Yes, thank you Vincent, I would like that very much"

After Vincent left, Allison began to contemplate her relationship with him. She couldn't deny the feelings she was forming for him. She had been having more conversations with Vincent then she had had with anyone else in years. He was so patient, so compassionate and caring. The conversations were not of a personal nature but just of general interest.

They both shared a love of poetry though her tastes differed from his. He preferred Byron and Shelley where she was fond of Frost and Whitman. She smiled at their brief argument on the interpretation of Whitman's poetry. She felt Whitman was highly spiritual whereas Vincent felt his work a bit earthy. It had been a wonderful discussion and a sharing of minds.

Vincent was not the type of man who had to always be right. Her whole life seemed to have been engaged in the struggle of the male ego. She was much too pretty to think they told her, but she had wanted to be so much more than the pretty girl. Allison had a mind and a good one at that. Her mother taught her the importance of being a good person first, second a knowledgeable person and always taking up the rear would be an attractive person.

Vincent returned a short time later with the muffins and tea in hand. Allison realized that she needed to share more with him. It was time to take the risk.

Vincent looked to Allison and realized the change in her demeanor. Through the bond he felt her calmer and sensed she was mustering up courage.

"Allison" Vincent ventured "Tell me, tell me more about yourself. I believe it would help. Do not fear that I would betray anything. Please consider me a confidant. Trust me".

"Yes Vincent, yes it's time." Allison sat down and sipped some of her tea.

"You have lost someone" Vincent stated rather than asked.

"Yes…her name, her name was Kathryn…" Allison stopped as Vincent leapt up.

"Catherine?" Vincent gasped out

"Yes, Vincent, what's wrong?"

"Do you know Jacob's mother's name?"

"No, no one ever said…Vincent was her name Kathryn as well?"

"Yes" he said more quietly "I'm sorry for interrupting, please, please continue"

"It seems we have both lost Kathryns, My Kathryn, my little Katie was 18 months old, there was a fire, and there was too much smoke" Allison related more quietly.

"My husband Matt was also killed, he had been my best friend. I lost my world that night. Nothing seemed to matter after that, not for the longest time" Allison hesitated "Katie would have been six years old now, seven in February".

That seemed to be all she would share with him. Nothing about why she lived in the streets, why she hid her face. But it did explain her sadness and the loss he sensed in her.

"Will you tell me about Jacob's mother?"

"I found my Catherine one cool April evening…"

Vincent proceeded to tell her of how he had first helped Catherine to heal and of how they loved and the tragedies and triumphs of that love. He told her of her death and of his search for Jacob.

After he finished he looked at Allison, she had large unshed tears in her eyes.

"We have both lost much…and there is such great evil in the world. It only makes sense that there should be at least an equal amount of goodness, doesn't there?" Allison asked.

"Yes, it is what I believe" Then changing the subject he said "Jacob seems very taken with you"

It was true; Jacob had been making more and more frequent visits to Allison's chamber. Sometimes to read a story sometimes to teach her a card trick he learned from Sebastian. She offered her own stories and sometimes shared a sweet with him. They had become fast friends. Allison loved him and suspected he loved her back.

"It's uncanny, but sometimes I think he knows when I'm feeling sad. He just shows up and comforts me even though no words are ever said. I have come to love Jacob very much"

"Yes, Jacob is an easy child to love; he is so much like his mother."

"He is like his father as well" Allison mused.

"I suppose so" and in more ways than Allison could know. Perhaps it was time to tell her a secret as well.

"Allison, Jacob and I share a gift. A gift that is not often spoken of, it is a rare gift. We can sense how some people feel, a kind of empathy. With some, we need not even be in the same room. Catherine was one of those people. I knew when she was in trouble, happy or sad. It was a kind of bond." And it brought me great joy Vincent said to himself.

"I believe that Jacob has a similar bond to you. You are a very special person Allison…I too can sense you and what you are feeling."

"So when you first rescued me…"

"Yes, I already had a bond with you. I had heard of you before I saw you and I witnessed many of your acts of kindness before that night. You intrigued me; I could not help but bond to your compassionate nature."

Allison smiled at this, how lovely it was to have such a friend, "Mi querido amigo" she said as she touched his hand "Gracias".

Vincent took her hand in his "También agradezco a tenerte como mi amigo"

The council meeting that evening was brief; the only thing on the agenda was deciding whether or not to welcome Allison into their community. They repeated some of the questions Father had asked earlier as well as some new ones.

"Allison, if we allow you to stay how will you contribute? Once you have completely healed we will need to have you take up some kind of responsibility. Can you sew or cook? I know I need more help in the kitchen" William said.

"I could help teach, do you need someone who has a background in the sciences?" Allison asked

"Well Father, being a doctor, has always taught the sciences to the children" Rebecca said

"But I would be more than willing to give it up, especially if Allison has been more recently trained"

"Allison" Vincent said "What is your training?"

"I have two degrees, one in chemistry and the other in physics" Allison sheepishly replied

"Two degrees?!" William exclaimed "What are you doing down here then? You should have no trouble finding a job above"

"William, please" Father said noticing Allison losing all of the color in her face. "I have a degree as a medical Doctor, should I leave to get a job above? We all have our reasons for being here. This should be no reason to refuse admittance"

"Yes, you're right Father, please pardon me Allison" William asked.

"I for one think you would be a fine teacher, and the children seem to like you." Said Mary

Allison blushed at the unexpected compliment.

"I think it's time to take the vote, Allison, could you please step out for a few minutes. You will be called back when we have the results" said Father.

Allison left the council chamber and wandered back to her own chambers. She was very nervous. This was not the first time a group gathered to decide her fate. It had not always gone well for her.

About ten minutes later Vincent found her and brought her back to the Council.

"Allison, the vote was unanimous, welcome to our community" Father said happily

Allison felt relief cascade through her, she had a home, a real home, with people who cared about each other. If she died right now, she would die happy. She was not even aware of the tears which spilled unbidden from her eyes. Mary approached her and put comforting arms around her.

"There, there my dear, I hope these are happy tears"

Allison looked up to her and nodded "Very happy. Thank you all so much. I cannot find any words to tell you how I feel now"

It was announced at dinner to the rest of the community that Allison would be staying and teaching the children. Everyone offered her their congratulations and well wishes. The children seemed especially pleased with the news. It had been awhile since they had a new teacher and many had already begun to like Allison.

Later that evening Allison took a walk by the mirror pool, she wanted to learn as much as she could about her new home and family. Family, she thought, a real family again. It was all she had ever really desired for herself. This time she would fight with all she was to protect her new family.

During her reveries she did not sense someone approaching.

"Hello Allison" said little Jacob.

"Why, hello Jacob" Allison said after a start "why don't you come and sit down next to me here by the pool and tell me about your day?"

"Oh, it was ok I guess, we learned about vows in class today"

"Vows? You mean like in a wedding ceremony?"

"No, like letters a, i, o, e and stuff"

"Oh, vowels, you learned about vowels. Well yes those are very important when learning to read and write" Allison said while trying to hide her amusement.

"Yep" Jacob said "I know you were scared today, why?"

Remembering the bond that Vincent had explained about she knew he had sensed her fears during the Council meeting. "Well, I was a little afraid that the Council might not want me to live here and I very much want to live here."

"But they said yes"

"Oh I know, but I didn't know they would. Anyway I feel much better now"

"Allison I'm so glad you are going to live here forever now."

Jacob hesitated "Allison, I have something 'portant to ask you"

"Yes, Jacob?"

"Well I asked my papa if you had any children and he said you have a little girl who lives in heaven now."

Allison's breath caught but she allowed Jacob to continue.

"Well see, my mama lives in heaven and I think she could be your little girl's mama and well…maybe you could be my mama now" Jacob explained with all of the heart of a four year old. "Maybe you could even marry my papa too, he needs a wife to make him happy. He is sad sometimes because he misses my mama."

"Oh, Jacob I am so honored by your request and I love you very dearly. I think for now, we can be the very best of friends, will that be ok?"

"OK" Jacob said without any upset. He then climbed into Allison's lap and put his small arms about her neck. "I love you too Allison"

"mi precioso un poco" Allison said with more than just Jacob in her meaning.

Vincent had arrived just before Jacob made his request o Allison and listened to the whole conversation. He was at first appalled when Jacob made his request. He had always been afraid that Jacob would never understand a mother's love, his mother's love. He was a little angry that Allison was being requested to usurp Catherine's position as mother. But finally he understood the moment was about love and need. Of course Jacob would never know Catherine's love in this world. Evil had seen to that. However, could he deny anyone who could give him that love? Here he had a motherless child and a childless mother; they loved each other and gravitated toward each other. Perhaps Catherine would want this for Jacob. He was sure she would. From here on he would encourage the relationship between the two.

_Sorry to have taken so long with an update. My Spanish is a bit rough but here are the simple translations._

_Mi querido amigo-my dear friend, _

_También agradezco a tenerte como mi amigo- I am also thankful to have you as my friend, _

_mi precioso un poco-my precious little one._


End file.
